se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Donald Tusk/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Donald Tusk - Stephen Harper.jpg| Greeted at the Chancellery in Warsaw by Donald Tusk, Prime Minister of #Poland. #cdnpoli. Stephen Harper on Twitter Donald Tusk - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Donald Tusk, President of the European Council, Justin Trudeau, Canadian Prime Minister. COP21 in Paris Estados Unidos * Ver Donald Tusk - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Poland’s Prime Minister Donald Tusk to the Oval Office of the White House, Monday, March 10, 2008. White House photo by Joyce N. Boghosian Barack Obama - Donald Tusk.jpg| Poland 25th Anniversary of Freedom - with President Barack Obama, President Bronisław Komorowski and Prime Minister Donald Tusk - 4 June 2014 - Warsaw, Poland. Photo: Mateusz Włodarczyk Donald Trump - Donald Tusk.jpg| President Donald Trump poses for a photo with European Union leaders, President Jean-Claude Juncker and European Council President Donald Tusk, Thursday, May 25, 2017, at the European Union Headquarters in Brussels, prior to the start of their bilateral meeting. (Official White House Photo by Shealah Craighead) América Central México * Ver Donald Tusk - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| From left to right: Mr Jean-Claude JUNCKER, President of the European Commission; Mr Enrique PENA NIETO, President of Mexico; Mr Donald TUSK, President of the European Council. European External Action Service América del Sur Argentina * Ver Donald Tusk - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El Jefe de Estado se reunió en el Edificio Berlaymont con las autoridades de la UE, encabezadas por la Alta Representante y Vicepresidente de la Comisión Europea, Federica Mogherini, en un encuentro que estuvo orientado a ampliar el comercio con el Viejo Mundo. Foto: Casa Rosada Bolivia * Ver Donald Tusk - Evo Morales.jpg| El presidente del Consejo Europeo, Donald Tusk, recibe al presidente de Bolivia, Evo Morales, en Bruselas, el 7 de junio de 2017. EFE/OLlivier Hoslet Brasil * Ver Donald Tusk - Lula da Silva.jpg| Polish prime minister Donald Tusk and president of Brasil Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. Fabio Rodrigues Pozzebom/Abr Dilma Rousseff - Donald Tusk.jpg| Geert Vanden Wijngaert/AE Presidente do Conselho Europeu, Donald Tusk, conversa com Dilma Rousseff em Bruxelas. Geert Vanden Wijngaert/AE Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| European Commission President Jean-Claude Juncker (L) and European Council President Donald Tusk (R) welcome welcome Chile's President Michelle. Getty Donald Tusk - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Donald Tusk, President of the European Council, meets Sebastián Piñera, President of Chile. European Union Colombia * Ver Donald Tusk - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| La Unión Europea (UE) y Colombia firmaron hoy el acuerdo de exención de visados para estancias cortas en el espacio Schengen. El presidente del Consejo Europeo, Donald Tusk (d), recibió al presidente colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos, antes de su reunión en Bruselas. Foto: EFE Donald Tusk - Iván Duque.jpg| European Council President Donald TUSK, receives the Colombian President Iván DUQUE at the European Council. European Union, 2018 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service Ecuador * Ver Donald Tusk - Rafael Correa.jpg| BRUSELAS. El presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa (i), participó hoy en calidad de presidente temporal de la Celac en una cena de trabajo con el presidente del Consejo Europeo, Donald Tusk (d). (Foto tomada de la cuenta Flickr de la Presidencia de Ecuador) Paraguay * Ver Donald Tusk - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Cartes con Donald Tusk. Agencia IP Perú * Ver Alan García - Donald Tusk.jpg| Presidente Alan Garcia condecoró al Primer Ministro de Polonia Donald Tusk. Foto: Dante Zegarra. Donald Tusk - Ollanta Humala.jpg| El presidente de Perú, Ollanta Humala, con el presidente del Consejo Europeo, Donald Tusk. AFP PHOTO JOHN THYS Donald Tusk - Martín Vizcarra.jpg| Presidente Martín Vizcarra sostuvo una reunión bilateral con el titular del Consejo Europeo, Donald Tusk. Anina.pe Fuentes Categoría:Donald Tusk